M'lady
by vainila
Summary: Se necesitaban a ambos tanto como el oxígeno, o quizá más. Pequeños drabbles o viñetas de esta pareja que me gusta tanto. This image doesn't belong to me, belongs to vic2ria from deviantart.
1. M'lady

_Es algo corto, demasiado para lo que normalmente escribo pero como muchos saben -ya que les he avisado- tuve que cambiar mi cuenta por cuestiones personales puesto que "Cracks" es cancelado; iba a dejar de escribir pero gracias a su apoyo sigo aquí, y no me iré por mucho tiempo. Eso sí, cuidaré un poco mis cosas._

* * *

**M' lady. **

No se necesitaban sonidos, a excepción de sus respiraciones, tampoco luces a excepción de la mezcla de naranja-amarillo de la pequeña fogata frente a ellos. Entre grandes cantidades de mantas acurrucados sintiendo la piel del otro descansaba la pareja, recostados ella encima de el en medio de la sala de la casa de este. No eran necesarios acciones para "demostrar su amor" simplemente estando así, piel con piel, era suficiente. Jugando con uno de sus mechones sueltos empezó contando cada una de sus pecas que, a pesar de que casi todas las personas de Berk las tenían, en ella se veían hermosas. Cayendo como una cascada en su espalda resaltando su piel blanca como la nueve. Beso su cabeza aspirando el aroma de este; como si nunca más la volviera a tener en sus brazos, tratando de memorizarlo. _"Eres la primera, y la única" _pensó decir entre susurros. Lentamente acomodo su brazo debajo del edredón alrededor de su cintura, despabilándola abriendo de a poco los ojos dejando al descubierto las gemas de color azul que brillaban ante la hoguera. "Hola hermosa" escapó de sus labios con una sonrisa, retirando su flequillo; la rubia simplemente le devolvió la sonrisa acurrucándose más en su pecho. "Es tarde" bostezó acariciando con su dedo meñique la pequeña cicatriz que había obtenido gracias a un descuido en la fragua, depositó un pequeño beso adormilada. "Estaba entretenido mirándote" la tomó de la barbilla buscando sus labios. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió su columna vertebral al juntarse; era feliz, no como cuando todos en la aldea creyeron que podía tener un cierto potencial como vikingo mata dragones. No, era una felicidad aún mucho más duradera; al separarse simplemente no podía creerlo. La chica más valiente de toda la isla temblaba ante sus dulces toques. Una vez que volvió a dormirse unió cada uno de esos puntitos en sus hombros como si fueran galaxias, nunca se imaginó tenerla así, tan tranquila…

Sus párpados empezaron a cerrarse paulatinamente hasta quedarse adormilado.

* * *

_Quienes tengan preguntas, estos serán pequeños drabbles o viñetas, quizá hasta one-shot's, de esta linda pareja. _


	2. Red Lines

_¿Otro drabble en una sola noche? No me lo creo, pero sí. Este fue inspirado en la nueva foto de nuestro adulto -and hot- Hiccup, si no la han visto busquen en tumblr; es la portada del nuevo libro de Dreamworks según tengo entendido. No podía evitar hacer esto._

* * *

**Red Lines.**

-¿Me puedes recordar por qué hacemos esto?- preguntó la rubia quien tenía la cara cubierta de pintura celeste haciendo resaltar mucho más sus ojos, Hiccup quien todavía seguía esperando a ser manchado con la pintura roja que contenía el pequeño plato de madera que Astrid sostenía entre sus manos.

-Lo he explicado miles de veces.- el castaño rodó los ojos, algo frustrado. –Creí que sería divertido; ya sabes, siendo que no somos niños ahora, estando tan agobiados con trabajos de adultos, volver un poco atrás…- se rascó la nuca. La adolescente sonrío hundiendo sus dos dedos en el líquido, retiro el exceso para que su "obra de arte" no fuera un desastre aunque solamente serían dos líneas en cada mejilla por debajo de sus ojeras.

-¿Querrás decir que tú eres el que tiene muchas responsabilidades, eh, próximo líder?- no pudo evitar contener una pequeña risa cuando Hiccup le penetró con la mirada, soltó un bufido de irritación cerrando los ojos; _detestaba ser llamado así._

-¿Los gemelos te inculcaron ese apodo?- no necesitaba respuesta sabía que era así. –Simplemente pintamente, por favor.- pidió, la chica asintió a pesar de que este no la observaba. En su piel pudo sentir el roce de sus dedos con el frío que recorría su espalda, siempre sería así, lo quisiera o no. Ella le volvía loco, y ante un simple toque, su piel se erizaba. La chica no lo notó, al terminar, sonrío otra vez, se acercó a sus labios pero antes de unirlos susurró: "siempre serás el primer vikingo que entrenó un dragón para mí." Estaba estático cuando el dulce sabor inundó su ser, al separarse ambos se miraron a los ojos.

-Bien, limpiaré mis manos, y entrenaremos.- bajó la vista algo sonrojada. Él vio como ella se retiraba mientras sus mejillas se encendían una vez más, hasta convertirlo en un tomate. Suspiro, quizá era tiempo de sacar de sus bocetos el pequeño dibujo del anillo de compromiso.


	3. Agradecimientos-Avisos

**Agradecimientos. **

**Fanático z: **Gracias por los comentarios como por el apoyo, de enserio, lo aprecio muchísimo. Mis disculpas si me confundí de sexo, de verdad, lo siento.

**Chicasinmiedo: **Digo lo mismo, otra vez, muchas gracias.

**ctza7: **¡Gracias! Leí tu fic de Ruffnut y Tuffnut, realmente me gusta mucho, estoy ansiosa por leer más en adelante lo que le sucede a Ruff.

**ana membrives: **Nada que decir solo que ¡gracias!

**Los dos Guest: **Gracias a ambos/as por sus comentarios tan lindos.

** Koko-Chan: **Muchas gracias, Koko. Mi tumblr es: bedsshaped.

**Aviso.**

Además de los sinceros agradecimientos, quería dar un pequeño aviso, no podré subir fic's. Eso implica también este, por una o dos semanas en adelante, dependiendo de cómo vaya todo. Lo que sucede es que, al estar terminando el año escolar junto al hecho de que me encuentro en tercero de secundaria, estoy dando de mi mayor esfuerzo por pasar a cuarto año sin llevarme ninguna materia así tendré el tiempo suficiente en las vacaciones para hacer lo que quiera. Obviamente, seguiré subiendo pero cuando termine todo. _Gracias por sus reviews, favoritos o follows, de verdad lo aprecio. _

**Atte: vanila. **


	4. Irresistible Desire

_Bueno, quizá rompí mi promesa de no subir historias pero creo que fue apropósito. Puesto que, cuando dejé la computadora, las ideas vinieron a mí. Eso no es justo._

* * *

**Irresistible Desire.**

La acorraló contra la pared rápido pero sin dolor, besó su mejilla, su cuello, su clavícula pero se detuvo para no llegar más abajo. No obstante, siguió saqueando su boca, jugando con sus dulces labios mordiendo su labio inferior. Estaba eufórico, y nadie podía detenerlo ahora. La rubia su disposición suspiraba entre dientes disfrutando. ¿Cómo habían llegado a esto? Oh claro, la fragua. Está bien, ver a Hiccup sin camisa, sudando, puede alborotar las hormonas. La levantó al estilo novia sonriendo pícaramente, la llevó hasta la cama donde la deposito delicadamente. La observó unos minutos perdiéndose en esas gemas de color azul, extasiado de que por fin la tenía, y feliz puesto que era solo de él. Ella sonrió, él le devolvió la sonrisa. Beso cada parte de su cuello, otra vez, dejando notorias marcas rojas, seguro se enojaría más tarde por esto. La ropa era un estorbo, y en cuestión de minutos estaba desparramada por el suelo; besó cada centímetro de su piel, acarició sus piernas en el proceso.

La moldeaba a su antojo, era dulce en sus caricias, y tierno en sus besos. La trataba como si fuera de cristal, algo que podía romperse si él no tenía el mayor cuidado. Astrid finalmente se sintió amada, y completa. ¿Cómo no notarlo antes? Él la quería, y ella le despreciaba –anteriormente- , los murmullos de las mujeres la hacían sentir una oportunista.

"_Lo odiaba mucho ante de que él fuera el "entrenador de dragones" de inmediato, cuando todo el mundo lo acepta. Ella lo besa. Es una descarada."_

Instintivamente se separó cubriéndose con lo primero que encontró, la camisa de él. -¿He hecho algo mal? ¿Hice algo que no te gusto?- preguntó preocupado. Negó con la cabeza. -¿Entonces?

-¿Crees que me aprovecho de ti?- preguntó bajando la mirada, ahora estaba confundido. –Muchas mujeres dicen que me comporto amablemente contigo puesto que entrenaste dragones, y serás el líder próximamente.

-Eso es estúpido, ¿te sientes como una oportunista?- pregunto, ella negó. –Entonces no lo eres.- le sonrío tomándola de la barbilla haciéndole mirarle. –No eres así, ¿entendido?- la besó. Un beso lleno de amor, dulzura que se hizo mucho más intenso cuando la adolescente rodeo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello atrayéndolo más a ella. Lo demás, fue un secreto entre ambos cuerpos entrelazados en las sabanas, algo que dos amantes guardan para siempre en sí mismos.

* * *

_No lemmons, i know. No soy lo suficientemente buena en eso, quizá algun día pero no hoy._


	5. The Consummation

_Lo primero que todo, rompí mi promesa de no hacer otro drabble pero es que anoche estaba en tumblr, y me encontré con esta regla. **Un vikingo cuando se casa con su mujer deben estar, en el rito de consumación, el padre del novio y la madre de la novia. O viceversa. **Primero quedé en shock, luego pensé que Hiccup no permitiría esto, así que aquí esta esto._

* * *

**The Consummation.**

Sus cuerpos temblaban al compás de sus corazones. No estaban listos, no ahora. Este no era el tiempo. El _dragon trainer _vestía nada más que su distintivo pantalón verde holgado mientras que la rubia no llevaba, en sí, nada puesto; a excepción de una manta por encima de sus hombros. Cubriéndose completa. Los seis ojos los observaban desde un rincón bajo la tenue luz de las velas; Gothi, Estoico, e Ingrid (madre de Astrid). Esto era estúpido, Hiccup deseaba huir de está estúpida regla. "¿Cómo te sientes?" le preguntó colocando ambas manos en su rostro. Ella tragó duro.

"Nerviosa." Murmuró.

"Lo sé, lo siento. Juro que cuando esto termine, quitaré esta regla." Susurró contra su cuello. "¿Estas lista?" ella asintió. Beso su clavícula lentamente, tomándola de la cintura acariciando su estómago. La recostó de espaldas la cama despacio. No la aplastó, tampoco sacó el edredón en ningún momento. Si alguien la vería expuesta sería solamente él. Nadie más. No obstante, existía algo que le molestaba, y eran los ojos. Pensó en ignorarlo pero la adolescente se veía igual de incómoda. "Es suficiente" se separó saliendo de la cama, aun en ropa. "Necesito que se larguen, sin ofender, esto es tonto. No necesitan quedarse aquí viendo como lo hago con ella, la amo. Punto final. Y si se quedan aquí solo nos verán a nosotros dormir." Los adultos se miraron entre sí, observaron a Hiccup quien seguía cruzado de brazos con expresión seria. La chica Hofferson estaba aún en la cama, impactada.

Lo último que escucharon fue la puerta cerrarse. "¿Y eso que fue?" preguntó Astrid.

"Nada, simplemente no dejaré que te vean así." Se quedó encima de ella una vez más, besando su hombro; hizo el camino a lo largo de su pecho. Sus respiraciones eran pesadas, jadeantes. "Eres hermosa" dijo entre dientes besando su estómago. "Por Odín, muy bella."

* * *

_Ahora sí, hasta el próximo sábado no me aparezco. Gracias por sus reviews, favs, todo. _


	6. Holding Hands

_Es corto, pero rápido. Es que, si aun no lo han visto, Obama visita los estudios **Dreamworks** en donde se ve una escena totalmente Hiccstrid. Quité algo de la escena, y como casí me muero, decidí hacer esto. Espero que les guste._

* * *

**Holding Hands.**

-Hijo, necesitamos hablar.- el chico profundizo su voz mientras levantaba su dedo imitando a su padre. No obstante fue interrumpido.

-Ahora no, papá. Tengo un día entero de holgazanería para empezar.- ahora la rubia se estaba burlando de él tratando de imitar su voz. Moviendo sus hombros de arriba a abajo. Ambos se rieron.

-Primero que todo, no sueno así.- le reprimió. –Y, y segundo. ¿Qué estás haciendo con mis hombros? Sí, una verdadera imitación halagadora. De todos modos…- camino un poco. –Eres el orgullo de Berk, hijo, no podría estar más orgulloso.

-Aw, gracias, papá. Me encuentro impresionado de mí mismo también.- Utilizando sus manos al mejor estilo Hiccup Haddock.

-¿Cuándo he hecho eso con mis manos?

_-¡Lo acabas de hacer!_- ahora se estaba carcajeando, perdiéndose así toda la seriedad que podría haber en esta "típica" conversación.

-Esto es bastante serio.- se arrodillo hacia donde ella tomándola de los hombros haciendo que le mire. Astrid seguía riéndose. La tomó de las manos, la sonrisa seguía en su rostro. –Sabes que es muy serio esto…-. La adolescente asintió tratando de contener la hilaridad. –_Vamos, Astrid._

-¿Qué? Debías habértelo esperado, tu padre no se está poniendo jóven, Hiccup. No puedes desear que todas las responsabilidades desaparezcan en un **pop **solo por qué no quieres hacerte cargo de la aldea. En un momento a otro, tú serás el que dirija todo.

-¡Es eso a lo que me refiero! **No quiero.**

-Lo harás bien, no hay nada de qué preocuparse…- se soltó de su agarre para propinarle un golpe en el hombro, levantándose. –Estaremos todos ahí para ayudarte, después de todo, ¿cómo te la manejarías para controlarte sin mí?. Sonrió con suficiencia subiéndose a la espalda de Stormfly. Él sonrió sobándose el brazo. Palpo dentro de su bolsillo el anillo. Algún día,_ esta semana._


	7. Summertime in Berk

**Summertime in Berk.**

Una de las cosas que más detestaba Hiccup Horredous Haddock III era el verano. El clima en la isla era bipolar, un día podría estar diluviando pareciendo que el cielo caería contra el suelo para que, al otro día, el sol saliera con la hermosa brisa que les recordaba a la primavera. No obstante, los días de verano eran los más detestables para el joven entrenador. Debía soportar el calor infernal junto al carbón quemándose de la fragua, debía también soportar el mal humor de la gente que, gracias a este clima, su sangre vikinga hervía violentamente. Normalmente se refrescaría tirándose al agua pero (ahora siempre existía un "pero") su pierna metálica no ayudaba. La había remodelado, sí, pero quitarla y volverla a poner era algo doloroso que tampoco no tenía ganas de hacer.

Llegó hasta la cueva sólo, el sudor empapaba su frente. La armadura era tan pesada. Mientras llegaba a pie, puesto que su dragón no iba a dejar su fresco rincón en la habitación de su jinete, empezó retirándose la ropa, sin camisa con los pantalones aun puestos. En una de las ramas de los árboles que rodeaba el pequeño lago pudo ver unas tiras, eran celestes claro. En una roca, al lado de este, una falda de picos con las distintivas botas que ya conocía. Levantó su vista un poco para encontrarse con una diosa, literalmente, esta mujer bajo del Valhalla. Su cuerpo estaba desnudo, de espaldas a él sostenía su cabello mientras lo lavaba. Las pequeñas gotas recorrían toda su piel, el chico podría haberla admirado toda el alba a no ser que ella ya se había dado la vuelta, dando un pequeño salto, y escondiéndose. Las mejillas de ambos se tornaron rojas. Sostuvieron la mirada. Después, Hiccup hizo algo que a Astrid le sorprendió. Le dio la espalda. "Lo siento." Estaba tartamudeando, lo que le pareció lindo. Dejó la túnica verde, que llevaba debajo del traje, en el suelo. "Uh… tús vendas están sudadas. Puedes usar esto si quieres."

La rubia sintió una holeada de amor por todo su circuito. Estaba tan aterrada de que él se aprovechara en un descontrol de hormonas que olvidó de quien se trataba. "Simplemente…" se rascaba la nuca, señal de nerviosismo. "Estaré por ahí" indicó con el dedo hacía la piedra gigante entre la arboleada. "Avísame cuando termines" así, se fue.

Llegó hasta la orilla tocando su cabellera para retirar el exceso de agua, espero un poco hasta que estuvo moderadamente seca para que en seguida colocarse la camisa verde quedándole como un vestido. Olía a él, a hollín y pino, se sentía suave al tacto de su piel. "¿Hiccup?" lo buscó con la mirada. El chico salió de su escondite, este sonrió.

"No te ves mal con eso." Astrid se le acercó envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

"Gracias."

"No hay de que" escondió su rostro en su hombro. El olor de su piel era delicioso, depositó un pequeño beso en el hombro. _Si todos los días de verano eran así entonces Hiccup ahora amaba los días de verano._

* * *

_Ustedes no saben cuanto destesto el verano, el calor infernal, estar todo pegoteado. Pero bueno, no puedo hacer otra cosa. **Haré, dentro de poco, un one-shot de Navidad, así que pensaba que podrían darme canciones para inspirarme un poco. **Muchas gracias por sus reviews, favoritos, follows. Saben que lo aprecio muchisímo._


	8. Heart Attack

_Drabble inspirado en la canción de Demi Lovato "Heart Attack". Vamos gente, si leen la canción en español es simplemente perfecta para Astrid._

* * *

**Heart Attack.**

_Smack. _Extrañaba esto. Unos pasos para atrás, concéntrate Astrid. Un golpe se acerca directamente a ti, esquívalo. "Buen trabajo, Astrid" escucho la voz de Gobber pero se encuentra distante, la adrenalina corre por mis venas haciéndome cien por ciento despierta de mi objetivo aunque ese _objetivo_ sea Snotlout. Con un rápido movimiento lo inmovilizo de pecho al suelo, su brazo está en su espalda. "Bien hecho" un susurró me saca de mis defensas, por suerte la batalla terminó. Me agrada la idea de que una vez por semana volvamos a la vieja escuela. Una vez que me doy la vuelta me dirijo a los demás, Hiccup está sonriéndome. Maldito sea el día que caí enamorada de él, es como si mi corazón se acelerara con solo saber que él está en el lugar, hasta cuando comemos en mesas separadas por eventos especiales no puedo dejar de mirarlo. Su cabello ahora es un poco más largo, despeinado, con dos pequeñas trenzas –hechas por mí, obviamente- las facciones de su rostro son más de hombre. No obstante, su mente sigue siendo la misma, todo un caballero sarcástico soñador. Nuestra relación ha sido la misma desde hace tiempo, me siento como una amiga y eso no está bien; ¿desde cuándo me interesa con quién este? ¿Desde cuándo no puedo dormir dejando de pensar en él? _¿Desde cuándo me interesa si mi cabello huele bien o no? _**La última vez que lo halago, desde ahí me interesa. **

Ruffnut sonríe sabiendo que lo es que me pasa, ella había intentado coquetearle también, suerte mía él no está interesado en ella. Era solo una estúpida prueba para probar hasta que línea de límite podrían llegar y casi recibe un hachazo en la cabeza cuando la vi abalanzándose hacía él. No puedo evitarlo, quiero que sea mío, solo mío. Y así lo será. La mano se posa en mi hombro causando escalofríos en mi todo mi cuerpo, haciendo temblar mis rodillas, estoy a punto de caer.

_Putting all my fences up,  
Cause I never wanna fall in love.  
If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack._

* * *

_¡Finalmente terminé las clases este miercoles! Primer año en que no me llevo materias en Diciembre._ **Aviso: **_Muchas gracias a las personas que me enviaron canciones para hacer el one-shot de Navidad, pero, ya lo tengo hecho. Lo subiré dentro de dos semanas, en la época de Navidad. Quizá el sábado veintiuno. Otra cosa, si tengo suerte -si la inspiración lllega a mí- suba pronto el AU de HTTYD Universidad "Wallflower". Otra vez, amo sus comentarios. Los adoro._


	9. Braids and Brusies

**Braids and Brusies.**

Había seguido, con la vista, en una línea sin camino las pequeñas cicatrices que se encontraban en su torso. ¿Cómo alguien podía llegar a tener tantas heridas sin haberse encontrado en batalla después de tantos años? La fragua podía ser la causante, también la pelea con la Muerte Roja pero se estaba sumamente interesada por la historia detrás de la pequeña marca debajo de su labio. Claro, ahora que él se encontraba dormido no podía simplemente despertarlo por una estupidez así, no obstante, se encontraba aburrida. Astrid era una de esas personas que no podía quedarse sin hacer nada durante veinte minutos, la energía corre por sus venas que parece que podría no dormir por días. Observó su cabello, despeinado y lastimado por los años contra el hollín, Una pequeña trenza destacaba entre los mechones rebeldes, tomó un mechón tras mechón, y trenzó.

Despertó con un gemido de dolor, todo su cuerpo estaba adolorido, esta semana fue sencillamente agotadora. Literal. _Hiccup arregla mi escudo, Hiccup mi espada no se encuentra lo suficientemente afilada. Hiccup, Hiccup, Hiccup. _Se halló feliz de poder recostar su espalda en su cama mullida, junto a Astrid… ¡Astrid! Oh con tantas cosas dentro de su cerebro se olvidó de ella –lo que, les aseguro, le es bastante difícil-. La respiración cerca de su nuca le hizo relajarse, volteó para encontrarse con su belleza divina_*_ dormida plácidamente con la cabeza en sus hombros, y sus dedos entre su pelo. La soltó para que todo su cuerpo quedara en dirección a ella. Lentamente rozó su dedo su mejilla despertándola. –Hey…- susurró. La rubia gruño con desgana hundiendo su rostro en su cuello, volviendo a dormir no sin antes admitir.

-Me gusta tu cabello.- sus labios rozaban su cuello enviándole pequeñas corrientes a su columna vertebral. Toco su pequeño nido enmarañado para encontrarse con una nueva trenza. –Si te lo quitas, te golpeo. –cerro el puño.

-Nunca en la vida, mi dama.

* * *

_Nota:_ _Astrid significa belleza divina o creo que era así. Espero no haberlo traducido mal. _

_Chicos..._ **¡56 reviews en sólo ocho capítulos! No saben lo agradecida que me encuentro, con las personas que se quedarón conmigo aunque he cometido tantos errores con mi fic's y mi antigua cuenta. Y por la gente nueva, me encuentro súper feliz de que les haya gustado mis pequeños drabbles. Ahora, me disculpo por desaparecer. Es que las ideas no aparecen. Gracias, otra vez. **_  
_

_Me encuentro trabajando en "Wallflower" espero poder subirlo este mes.  
_


End file.
